Transportable, inflatable antennas have been in use for many years. The typical antenna includes an inflatable sphere that contains the dish of the antenna and supports the feeder horn of the antenna.
The inflatable antenna can be deflated for transportation. The reduced size of the deflated antenna makes it easy to transport to a desired location. At the desired location the antenna is then inflated by one or more operator personnel. The dish and horn of the antenna are connected to the control electronics by the personnel. The antenna is then positioned for operation and secured in place on the ground by the personnel.
Inflatable antennas of the type described above require one or more personnel for their set up at the desired ground location.